Clack Drabble Dump
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: The Clack version of my other drabble dumps. Chapter one: the 50-prompt one-sentence challenge! Clack Clay Bailey and Jack Spicer! No like, no read, and certainly no flaming! M for safety and brief sensuality.


Comfort:

He curled up in the elder's arms, whimpering and clinging to Clay's shirt-not a word was spoken about this by the other, and he instead murmured quiet reassurances in Jack's ear, trying his hardest to calm him.

Kiss:

It was unexpected but both involved parties welcomed it, arms tightening, hands gripping cloth tightly as the rain fell around them and their allies stared on in shock-Clay swore that for a moment, he heard Omi asking Raimundo why everyone was so shocked: it was just a kiss.

Soft:

After several days of unconsciousness, the blond woke up to pale hands running through his hair, their owner quietly murmuring, "Damn, cowboy, for someone so entirely masculine, you have really soft hair…"

Pain:

There was a quiet cry of discomfort as the albino landed on his ankle badly, an unmistakable crack ringing through the air, and Wu-be-damned, Clay wasn't leaving his lover with a broken ankle, even in the middle of a Showdown.

Potatoes:

"Oh, Clay, you didn't say he was so tiny! Here, sweetie, let me get you some more mashed potatoes-put some meat on those bones!" Clay's mom chirped as she scooped the white, whipped concoction onto Jack's plate-as terrified as the genius was of the overbearing woman, he thanked her quietly with a blush, scooting a bit closer to his boyfriend, who was chuckling, "I keep trying, mom, but he pretty much lives on instant ramen and pudding…"

Rain:

The blond woke in a panic, having reached out for his lover in the moments of hazy, half-waking, but he smiled when he heard a giggle right outside the door to the backyard, drawing him to look to Jack, who was just outside with his arms spread to the sky, head tipped back as he tried to catch raindrops.

Chocolate:

"Happy Valentines Day, I made this for you so here, okay baiiiiii!" Jack squeaked out, shoving the box into Clay's hands and turning to dash in the opposite direction of the confused Xiaolin.

Happiness:

Though he'd more than protested getting on the 'hunkering, slobbery, smelly…thing', Jack had to admit that it wasn't so bad to ride the stupid horse, especially not when he was leaned comfortably against Clay's chest, which was warm despite the chill in the air.

Telephone:

"They like placks!" was whispered into Jack's ear hurriedly, and he couldn't help but smile at this-he knew what Kimiko had started the game with, and exactly where it had been distorted (which, if the others would pay any attention, was obvious-the blond's very ears were blushing).

Ears:

"I hate them!" Jack whimpered, tugging on the furry white appendages that were now attached to his head, face flushing pleasantly when Clay 'hmmm'-ed thoughtfully, murmuring, "I don't mind them so much…," as he nuzzled into the hair between the leporidine* ears.

Name:

"Aha…," Jack mewed, and Clay kept nipping and sucking, more than determined to make the other purr his name again.

Sensual:

Raimundo laughed at his best friend, who was currently scowling (or rather, manfully pouting) at the way their classmate practically felated his spoon when eating his beloved bunny tracks icecream.

Death:

Jack's eyes were filled with tears as he sobbed into the wide chest, fingers curling against the armor of it's owner, whimpering, "I know he won, but damnit, did he have to smash my favourite bot?" as Clay pulled him away and pulled him against his own chest, petting his hair affectionately-his boyfriend was such a cute little nerd.

Sex:

"…Which is why you are going to-GOING TO, you hear me, Jack?-take these condoms, because I don't care how clean the two of you are, protected sex is safe sex!" Megan yelled at the redhead, who just blinked at the girl, replying, "Megs… I just said he asked if I wanted to grab smoothies sometime. He's not asking me to elope or anything."

Touch:

After several months of living together , it still amazed the two of them that no matter how they moved in the night-and they always did-they were always touching when they woke up: their hands were clasped or their legs were intertwined or they were so tangled in the blankets and each other that they initially couldn't move.

Weakness:

The only thing Clay hated about liking Jack was that Chase Young knew and exploited his weakness for his own amusement, often shoving the albino into danger only to laugh as the blond dove right in after to save his fine pasty ass.

Tears:

Tears swam in blue eyes, and a dull ache made itself known in the tip of his foot-it would figure that he'd stub his toe when carting his lover to their room the first time, huh?

Speed:

It was a source of Raimundo's unending mirth that Clay and Jack's relationship followed no standards: one day, they were perfectly fine saving intimacy for the bedroom, and another, they could be found eagerly tugging at each other's clothes in some broom closet.

Wind:

"I HATE your best friend's element!" Jack growled through chattering teeth, and Clay put an arm around him-he had to admit, Rai was being an asshole with the whole 'gust of cold air' thing.

Freedom:

With a loud whoop, Jack jumped into the water, laughing at Kimiko's reaction to her now-soaking hair-not just laughing, but _laughing_, so hard his vision blured with tears-and Clay couldn't help but smile at the freedom he felt watching the albino.

Life:

They had these clandestine meetings every once in a while, where they would lay out in an open field and stare up at the sky, not speaking a word as they merely enjoyed being alive together.

Jealousy:

Jack hated the jealousy that flared up when he saw his crush assist that Brazilian bimbo, but couldn't help but laugh at the jealousy said bimbo showed when the albino allowed himself to be lifted into Clay's arms as if he was weightless, just to get a kiss.

Hands:

As much as Clay hated the feel of his own calloused hands, Jack was fascinated with them-he'd spend lazy mornings in bed with his lover just studying them and comparing them to his own smooth ivory appendages, sometimes asking why one place looked different from another-"This one's a mark from being rope burned too many times whereas that one is where a hammer rubbed my skin raw," Clay would reply-and Jack would nod, falling quiet again, red eyes large and round as he continued his study.

Taste:

It always made Jack laugh a little to watch Clay watching him eating-the blond would glare at his spoon as if it were evil because he wanted a piece of the attention it was being lavished with.

Devotion:

Lesser men would question Jack's devotion-he had, after all, switched sides of the Xiaolin-Heylin war-but Clay was all the more confident of his faith because of the swap.

Forever:

Breaking their unsaid rule, Jack's voice broke the silence of the night, soft and almost scared as he implored, "Hey, Tex… Do you think 'forever' is really there? Do you think it can be reached?" and Clay just looked over at the other and put his arm around him, nodding as he replied, "I think it's there, but I don't think it's anything any of us humans has to worry about."

Blood:

The sticky smell of blood met his nose, and Clay panicked as he found the teary-eyed albino in his tub, wrists opened up as he whimpered: it was only after the blond had cradled him in his arms and taken him to be wrapped up that Jack would admit he'd done it because of a particularly violent argument with his mother, who'd told him he was a monstrosity that she couldn't believe she'd allowed to live past the age of two.

Sickness:

"'M fine, Jack-I'll get over this quick," Clay protested, and Jack shook his head as if the cowboy was hopeless-his fever had hit one-oh-two point three, and the idiot still wanted to go out, kick Heylin ass, and take names.

Melody:

As much as the two loved each other and hated each other's musical genre of choice, they had a mutual dislike for bluegrass-even _Clay_ disliked bluegrass.

Star:

"…And that's Ursa Major, and that's Ursa Minor…," Jack pointed out with a content little sigh from his place against Clay's chest as the two of them curled up in a blanket just outside their bedroom door.

Home:

Clay was used to some strange sights when he got home in the evenings-Jack's latest creations in a death match in the living room, various tools here and there, a gear or five in the fish bowl-but seeing Jack in loose pajama pants and an apron, hips swaying as he sang along with Metallica's Enter Sandman and stirred what seemed to be cookie dough would have to be one of the most interesting he'd found in a while-since their last anniversary at least.

Confusion:

"Mnaaa…," Jack mewled and jolted awake, red eyes wide as he looked to the source of the nipping to his neck and the gentle hands caressing his stomach-he sighed in relief when he found his boyfriend, and snuggled back against him: oh yeah, they'd moved in together a week ago…

Fear:

His heart was thudding hard against his chest, and he whimpered, arms tightening around himself as he saw another shadow fall across the floor, only to be swept up in a tight, warm embrace accompanied by a worried murmur of, "God, Jack, how could she do this to you?"**

Lightening/Thunder:

Jack sighed in content, nuzzling into Clay's chest happily-he loved rainy days, loved storms, because not even Wuya was stupid enough to try and fight in the worst of them, which meant he got to keep his cowboy to himself all day.

Bonds:

And so, despite the protests he'd thrown the entire time Rai and Kimi were tying him, Jack honestly had no problem being their present to Clay-hell, he didn't even mind that he was only wrapped in charcoal grey ribbons, his clothes in a neat little pile in the huge,_ locked_ chest in Kimiko's room..

Market:

It brought him great comfort and joy that Clay could save him from his clostrophobia even in the middle of a crowded market-three little words ('Clay, would you-') were all it took for the Texan to scoop him up in his arms and help him onto his shoulders-the air was much easier to breathe from there.

Technology:

Clay knew as much about the innards of a computer as he did Kimiko's fashion magazines, but he had to admit that despite his dislike of Jack's tinkering taking away from their time together, the albino was pretty hot when he really got into his element and had his 'inspirational' music on in the background-an odd mix of film soundtracks, grunge, screamo, and Weird Al Yankovic.***

Gift:

Imagine the look on Clay's face when he walked into his room and flicked on the light only to find Jack wrapped with ribbon, a dark grey bow over his lips with a note attatched: _'Happy birthday, Clay! Hope you enjoy your gift!-K, R, and O'._

Smile:

He couldn't have told you what if you asked, but there was just something about Clay's lazy, content smiles that could heat Jack up like nothing else.

Innocence:

Though their awkward little motley crue joked about Omi's cluelessness, only Jack knew that really, they should be giggling at Clay's innocence-he wasn't nearly as experienced as he may've seemed to be, and it made the albino smile to watch him light up when he got something.

Completion:

It still amazes Clay that he feels most complete when he sits on a rug in the livingroom floor, Jack between his legs with a book in his lap as the blond reads over his shoulder.

Clouds:

"That one looks liiiiiiike…a gigantic Kuchiki drawing!" Jack laughed, and Clay shook his head-he was almost glad the feisty albino had gotten him to watch that anime, if only so he could get the jokes he often cracked relating to it and many others.****

Sky:

'If one wanted to be truly philosophical,' Jack thought, 'they would find their best opportunity when Clay and I are out here doing nothing. Huh, odd…,' before murmuring aloud, "Hey, Tex…"

Heaven:

When his mother told him he would go to hell for being with a man, he replied that if being happy meant he wouldn't be accepted to heaven, he'd gladly go to hell with his Southern beau at his side.

Hell:

"You know, cowboy, this brings a song to mind," Jack teased as they trained, and began to sing softly, "Louder than sirens…louder than bells…Sweeter than heaven…and…," making a quiet squeak as he was pinned and thoroughly kissed.

Sun:

'I hate being albino,' Jack thought with a pout as he dashed into another grapple for Wu, delicate skin getting sunburned easily, but hours later as Clay murmured his affection for seeing how brightly his marks stood out against his pretty, white skin, Jack thought with a hum, 'I love being albino…'

Moon:

To this day, Omi will deny being the one to give the lovers the charms, but for Christmas one year, he got Clay and Jack interlocking sun and moon necklaces, giving the moon to Clay and sun to Jack so they would never truly be apart-he'd thought it a good gift, and he was right: they never took them off unless they were together.

Waves:

Although he'd been initially a bit scared that people would see them in the open like this, Jack had no complaints as Clay tugged him back with the motion of the water around them, pulling a loud mew from his lips as pleasure shot up his spine.

Hair:

With a giggle, Jack looked at the mass of braids he'd put in Clay's hair as he slept, and pulled out his phone to take a picture: that was just too cute not to immortalize.

Supernova:

If anyone asked Jack, he would brag shamelessly about how he blew Clay's mind, but in all honesty, the cowboy made him see stars more than any of his previous lovers had ever hoped to.

*Rabbits belong to the family Leporidae.

**I have headcanon that Jack's parents are abusive and neglecting-I don't know why.

***Clay has no problems with the fact that Jack is a total grease monkey-he just hates when they're in the aftermath of seriously mindblowing sex and the little minx is almost asleep on his chest when suddenly, he's struck with an idea, hurriedly cleans himself up and tugs on some pants and his trenchcoat, and dashes down to his lab-in their basement, to keep with tradition of course-leaving a lonely, now-cold cowboy to wait until he gets back, because he can't fall asleep until he's laying beside him again and they both know it.

****Kuchiki being the last name of two siblings in _Bleach_-Rukia and Byakuya-who are both terrible at drawing.

BONUS!: This was not merely one sentence, so I'm putting it down here! This is what Sky originally inspired me to write:

"I've got the strong earth to hold me, temporarily lonely…" "That's not how it goes, babe." "I know. But you're not sky, now are you, cowboy?"

_**Tada! Here you have another epic one-sentence thingie by me! I'll add stuff like this to this collection now and then, so…yeah ^_^ Keep your eyes peeled, loves!**_

_**~Mel**_


End file.
